the twelve days of christmas anime style
by funkyrowanpixie
Summary: This my first fan fic Even though it says only two anime there are plenty other anime in there as well enjoy


The twelve days of anime by funkyrowanpixie!

Characters from anime and the adventures of Rowan walker (latter made by me)!

Christmas Eve Flonyard castle!

"I'm so board" said Rowan lying on a sofa.!

"Oh come one you could at least get up" said Milly!

"Ok" said Rowan getting up "hey don't you have anyone hang with this Christmas"!

"No Couvertis sleeping also I've can't leave the castle until the 29th"!

Rowan sighed "Hey before I came here I used to sing a lot of things. Do you want to hear one" "sure" said Milly.

* * *

"on the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me a..." sang Rowan as he was interrupted

"who's your true love" said Milly

"I don't know it's a song" said Rowan

"oh carry on" said Milly

"on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a princess that's as cute as can be."

* * *

"On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me"

"2 royal swords"

"and a princess that's a cute as can be" sang Madoka.

"Hey how did you get in here" said Rowan

"the back door was open by the way many people heard your singing and they want to sing as well so when they arrive in this room they will start to sing ok" said Madoka and the rest of the puella magis who had just arrived.

"ok now where was I " said Rowan

"you were at 2 now it's 3" said Kyoko

"thanks" said Rowan as he started to sign again

* * *

" on the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"three sekirei's" Sang Musubi

"2 royal swords"

"and a princess that's a cute as can be"

* * *

"on the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

" 4 grail wars" said shirou who was drunk as hell

" three sekireis"

"2 royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute a can be"

* * *

"on the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS" shouted nanoha and fate "

"4 grail wars"

"3 sekireis"

"2 royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"six shiny apples " sang ryuk

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"7 Children's card games" sang Yami

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"8 Bloody vampires" sang alucard who was outside the window.

"7 Children's card games"

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a penguin"

* * *

'RECORD SCRATCH'

"HUH" said everyone

"Who sang that" said Nanoha

"I think it was that shirou boy over there" said fate pointing at shirou who was now saying random things

"HIC" went shirou.

"I Think he needs some time outside" said Milly

"I'll Take him" said saber as she dragged shirou outside

"Thanks" said Milly

"where were we" said Yami

"We were at the princess bit" said fate

'MUSIC RESTARTS'

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"9..."

'RING'

"Huh" said Rowan as he picked up his phone

"Hello" said Rowan

"9 Pointless murders" said a creepy voice

"Is that you Alita I though I told you not to call me at this time" said Rowan

"If you hang up i will find you rowan YOU WILL...

"O..K" said Rowan hanging up

"9 Pointless murders" sang Rowan

"8 Bloody vampires"

"7 Children's card games"

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 10th day of christmas my true love gave to me"

"10 raging hearts" sang nanoha

"9 Pointless murders"

"8 Bloody vampires"

"7 Children's card games"

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 11th day of christmas my true love gave to me"

"11 Christmas cookies" sang Shinku Izumi

"10 raging hearts"

"9 Pointless murders"

"8 Bloody vampires"

"7 Children's card games"

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"on the 12th day of christmas my true love gave to me"

"12 BFF's Sang Milly

"11 Christmas cookies"

"10 raging hearts"

"9 Pointless murders"

"8 Bloody vampires"

"7 Children's card games"

"six shiny apples "

"FIVE MAGICAL GIRLS"

"4 Grail wars"

"Three sekireis"

"2 Royal swords"

"and a princess that's as cute as can be"

* * *

"Yay its over" said everyone

"Theres just one thing I have to say before we end this" said Milly

"What" said Rowan and Shinku

"THAT WAS THE BEST SONG EVER" said Milly

"Wow Thanks" said Shinku and Rowan who due to tiredness had started to collapse on the floor

'BUM'

"Um Have a very merry christmas and happy new year"

The end

* * *

Credits

Dog days is made by Masaki Tsuzuki and produced by Aniplex and seven arks.

Fate/stay night is Made by Type-Moon Licensed by MVM Films

Sekirei is Licensed by Funimation made by Sakurako Gokurakuin

Yu gi oh is Licensed by Konami and made by Kunihisa Sugishima

Magical girl Lyrical nanoha is Licensed by Geneon entertainment and made by Akiyuki Shinbo

Hellsing is made by Kouta Hirano and Licensed by Funimation

Murder Princess is made by Sekihiko Inui and Licensed by Funimation.

Death note is made by Tsugumi Ohba and Licensed by Manga Entertainment.

Please Support all official releases.


End file.
